


LeFou, you're the best

by JotunVali



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, come out, gaston and his cute pancake, in front of Maurice, just a silly, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Instead of grinning stupidly, Gaston glomps LeFou in the forest.





	LeFou, you're the best

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.liberties.eu/en/news/free-speech-defeated-in-copyright-reform-juri-vote-ep/15213  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/

"You say 'Beast' one more time, I WILL FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES!" The captain roared at Maurice.

"Gaston, stop it!" LeFou ordered. "Happy thoughts! Go back to the war, the blood, the explosions… countless widows." He added in a broad dazzling smile.

"Widows…" Gaston parroted. He knew what the word _'widows'_ meant. It didn't refer to actual women he'd have killed the husbands of and then molested. It actually was a codename between him and LeFou. About their own private acrobatics. With each other. Oddly enough, it was more acceptable to say you raped a whole group of women than to say you _'sleep'_ every night with your childhood friend.

Such a cute friend. Gaston's flaming anger switched for a paramount bliss. How come no one asked him out yet? That's what he had asked back in the tavern. He just couldn't understand. Just look at this fluffy bunny in his cute _crêpe_ -like hat and this lovely doll's pink ribbon! The stars in his eyes! That amazing rock-melting smile that warmed up the ferocious warrior's heart! He didn't even realize it but a beaming smile had been stuck on his face since the hearing of _'widows'_. And, boy, that sweet soothing voice! Gaston was convinced it was an angel's. It sounded so cute, so heavenly he had only one wish: to shut it up.

"That's it…" LeFou began before a pair of passionate lips interrupted him.

 _What? What??_ His brain just shorted out. Gaston… was… kissing him???

The tough captain couldn't hold back. His friend was just too cute, too perfect not to be kissed and adored. If no girl wanted him, he would gladly fill up for them! And if he remembered correctly, girls found this cutie pie too _'clingy'_. But who with? Gaston saw no one except himself. In fact, he and LeFou literally stuck together all the time! And the latter was acting like his personal nurse, even now! So the sweet pancake he was smothering with his mouth loved him too? An overwhelming joy irradiated through his whole body. He pushed his kiss so far LeFou fell backwards. Fortunately, the lovesick hunter's hand caught his fluffy head in time. Gaston finally broke the kiss to pant heavily. LeFou's adorable face was all blushing. He was out of breath too.

"Gaston…"

"LeFou… I love you…"

Was it a dream? Have the wolves already attacked and eaten him? Gaston **_loved_** him? LeFou stared in the captain's gleaming eyes. His poor heart was going to explode. Even if he wished for it with all of his might, he just couldn't believe it. They slept together many times, they did almost everything together and yet the chubby man doubted.

"B-But… what about Belle?" He timidly asked as he remained on the loamy floor.

"Who is Belle, my love?"

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.liberties.eu/en/news/free-speech-defeated-in-copyright-reform-juri-vote-ep/15213  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/


End file.
